Harry Potter and the Power of Love
by pixle
Summary: what happens when Harry finally relizes that dumbledor was right and that voldemort did not feer dumbulor him self... but what he had HaGi and RH , this is my version of the 7th harry potter... CONTAINS SPOILERS , it will be rated T at first then will be


INTRODUCTION(please read)

Hello my name is pixel and im going to kill you all... just kidding! This story is rated M FOR A REASON ! If you find it offensive please don't read. I accept flames if you think are necessary though I might have to sick my lamaroos on you...This is my version of the 7th book.

IT DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS !

Thank you :)

Please read and review !

Signed. Pixel.

Disclaimer. Harry potter DOES NOT belong to me.

AFTER THE FUNERAL

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

2nd day back at the Dursleys after Dumbledore funeral.

Harry was laying on his bed his mind felt like it had been sent though a blender. He was so confused about so many things. Yet he just lay their clutching the fake Horcrux pleading all his thoughts just to leave him. But he knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

_WHY? Why did all this have to happed. Why did Dumbledore have to die? Why did I leave Ginny when I cant get her of my mind ! And who in the hell is R.A.B! _

Harry had though he would never be cerous again ,but he was becoming more obsessed with R.A.B then he was with malfoy last year! That lead his wandering mind to snape... a subject he tried to stay off of why had Dumbledore trusted that back stabbing piece of shit.

Scattered all over his floor were random daily profits, Hedwig's cage was empty she was currently out hunting... much to the Dursleys protest, The calendar was counting down on 2 weeks before Bill and Fleur's wedding which had its ups and downs, he would have get to seen Ron and Hermione but he also had to see Ginny . Also sprawled over his floor was a ton of books looking for clues on horcrux and this and R.A.B some were. _Famous positions by the Founders , Famous magical wizards of our century._

"_Great" thought harry._

He had seen Hedwig coming at the window with not only with a limp frog in her mouth but also a letter tied to her leg. He assumed it was from Ginny they had become very good freinds over the summer and wrote each other quite a lot... still he dreaded them because when ever he signed it your friend... he was wishing it was your lover but he knew he must not get to close to her in fear of losing her he couldn't stand it if anything happened to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with him self... as for Ron and Hermione... their seemed no hope in stopping ting from coming. And even more to Ginny annoyance when he wouldn't let her come.

Hedwig flew in and dropped the letter , while continuing to chew on the frog. Harry opened the letter he had been incorrect it wasn't from...Gringrots... Harry opened it very slowly and grabbed the letter. It read

_Dead mister Harry Potter,_

_Due to the sad death or jailing of Albus Dumbledore _

_You received some of the items from his bank which include everything in vault 9521_

_Also when you come to age in a few months you will receive the potter vault_

_number 2365 both keys are inclosed in this envelope_

_thank you._

Sure enough, Harry turned over the envelope and 2 keys fell out . He stored them in his old Hogwarts trunk. He had decided not to go back to Hogwart_s ,_and after the wedding ,he would go to Gorrdics Hollow to search for more clues on the Horcrux's. Then his mind spun back to the wedding. He dreaded seeing Ginny but yet he felt something was going to happen... good or bad he didn't know...

Harry laid there for a while and eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep...

"_Master... Master I didn't mean to no please no master no!"_

_Harry regonised the hiss of lord Voldemort,_

"_It seems you have failed me once again young malfoy... CRUCIO! You shouldn't hide you thoughts from your master..."_

_Draco got up and ran for his life Harry saw the killing curse nearly miss him he jumped out the window then..._

_BANG!_

Harry sat bolt right up in his bed. He rubbed his scar though it didn't hurt... just a bad dream he thought just a bad dream ... but for some reason... he believed It was more than a dream.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_A?N_

_Hey ! THANKS FOR ALL MY READERS... if any ! Please read and review ! I would like it... and flame or just read. My other story is now closed I did a bad job but you could read it just for thrills ... sorry this is a short chapter just something to get me started ! And if you want to beta for me it would be strongly appreciated. I dint get time to beta this chapter... sorry!_


End file.
